This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) affects millions of people worldwide. The prevalence of heartburn in a randomly selected adult population is approximately 20%. It is estimated that approximately one third of the adult population in the United States suffers from heartburn on a monthly basis and as many as 10% weekly. Of these, approximately 7% have reflux esophagitis. The management of GERD has gained increasing attention during the past two decades due to a high prevalence in Western societies, a better understanding of the pathophysiology, new potent anti-secretory drug therapies, the advent of minimally invasive surgery and new transoral, presentation through the mouth, endoscopic therapies. An outpatient endoscopic procedure that would alter the stomach esophageal barrier in the above described ways to prevent acid reflux would be appealing to patients and physicians alike. In this study, endoluminal gastroplication procedure will be studied. Obesity, defined as a BMI 30, is estimated to encompass about 1.7 billion individuals and the percentage of overweight adults is highest in the United States. We intend to achieve similar results with a procedure performed through the mouth that creates a restricted stomach pouch or gastroplasty, but with minimal invasiveness and maximal patient satisfaction. The planned animal trial will assist in determining the efficacy and safety of the procedure.For the obesity group end-points are to observe the safety and durability of the gastroplasty lines after mucosal patch excision.